bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet
center|350px Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet (original: "The many Deaths of Toa Tuyet) ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die auf BZPower veröffentlicht wurde. In dieser geht es darum wie Tuyet drei Matoraner umbringt um zu verheimlichen, dass sie den Nui-Stein besitzt. ---- Toa Lhikan, Toa des Feuers, stand schweigend in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine kleine Menge Matoran gebildet, die miteinander in schockierten Tonfällen flüsterten. Er konnte sich den Schock und den Schrecken vorstellen, den sie fühlten – immerhin fühlte er ihn auch. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ta-Metru hat so viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen...“, murmelte er. „Manchmal sind die Wege von Mata Nui in der Tat ein Rätsel“, sagte Turaga Dume. „Ich habe Jaller bereits gebeten, den Unfall zu untersuchen.“ Lhikan kniete sich neben dem reglosen, ruinierten Körper des Ta-Matoran nieder. Er lag, wo er hingefallen war, nachdem ein Fass geschmolzener Protodermis unerklärlicherweise gekippt war und seinen sengenden Inhalt über ihn ergossen hatte. Es war eine entsetzliche Art zu sterben. „Schafft die Dorfbewohner hier weg“, sagte Lhikan zu Dume. „Die Gegend ist womöglich nicht sicher. Sobald Nidhiki zurück ist—“ „Ich bin zurück.“ Der Toa der Luft landete sanft neben seinem Kameraden. „Ich habe das Fass, das Kabel und die Bindeglieder untersucht, wie du es wolltest. Es ist erstaunlich, wie... klein jeder von dort oben aussieht.“ „Was hast du herausgefunden?“, fauchte Lhikan ungeduldig. „Jemand hat an den Bindegliedern herumgespielt“, antwortete Nidhiki. „Wer auch immer es getan hat, hat nicht einmal versucht, es nach einem Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Das war Mord, Lhikan.“ Beim Erklingen des Wortes rückten die Vahki Nuurakh näher heran. Es war die Aufgabe dieser Mechanoiden, für Ordnung in der Stadt zu sorgen, ein Auftrag, den sie kalt und effizient durchführten. Nidhiki warf ihnen mit unverhohlener Verachtung einen Blick zu und schubste einen weg. „Weicht zurück“, knurrte er. „Das hier war einmal ein Lebewesen. Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen.“ Lhikan streckte die Hand aus und drehte den Körper sachte um. Sofort fiel ihm ein kleines Steintäfelchen ins Auge, das unter der Leiche gewesen war. Zwei Worte waren in der Sprache der Matoran darauf geschrieben: „Toa Tuyet.“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagte Tuyet, Toa des Wassers. „Ich kenne kaum einen Ta-Matoran.“ „Nun, das ist verständlich“, sagte Nidhiki. „Sie sind nicht gerade der interessanteste Haufen.“ „Denk nach“, sagte Lhikan. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihm nie begegnet bist? Wäre es möglich, dass er dir eine Nachricht überbringen wollte?“ Tuyet schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Ga-Metru seit Tagen schon nicht einmal mehr verlassen, geschweige denn, dass ich zu der anderen Seite der Stadt gegangen wäre. Ich habe Nokama bei ein paar Verbesserungen der Labore geholfen.“ „In Ordnung“, sagte Lhikan. „Da die anderen Toa auf Missionen weg sind, gibt es nur uns drei, um die Stadt zu beschützen. Also passt auf und haltet die Augen wachsam offen. Jemand hat diesen Matoran getötet und wir können es nicht noch einmal geschehen lassen.“ Später liefen Nidhiki und Lhikan zu der Schachtstation. Der Toa des Feuers wollte offensichtlich nicht reden, aber das hatte Nidhiki noch nie aufgehalten. „Mörderische Matoran, also“, sagte der Toa der Luft. „Das sollte hier etwas Leben reinbringen.“ „Da gibt es überhaupt nichts zu lachen.“ „Aber sicher doch, furchtloser Anführer“, sagte Nidhiki. „Zum Beispiel ein brillanter Toa des Feuers, der das Offensichtliche übersieht – das ist ziemlich lustig.“ „Wovon redest du?“ „Okay, sagen wir mal hier geht es um irgendeine Nachricht, die für Tuyet bestimmt ist. Was, wenn das Täfelchen nur ein Teil der Botschaft ist?“ „Ein Teil davon? Wo ist dann der andere Teil?“ Nidhiki zog ein bitteres Grinsen. „Er liegt auf einer Platte in Ta-Metru, Lhikan, und er ist sehr, sehr tot.“ * * * Kongu war spät dran für die Arbeit. Er hätte vor einer halben Stunde bei seiner Station sein sollen, um den nächtlichen Schachtflusskontrolleur abzulösen. Daher war er in so einer Eile, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass etwas auf der Straße war, bevor er darüber stolperte. Er kam auf die Füße, wobei er grummelte und sich selbst abklopfte. Wer würde etwas einfach so wie hier auf der Straße liegen lassen, wo es eine Gefahr sein könnte? Er hatte schon halb vor, sich bei den Vahki zu beschweren. Dann hielt er inne. Hinter seiner Maske weiteten sich seine Augen. Die ersten Strahlen der Morgenröte hatten das Objekt auf der Straße nun beleuchtet, und Kongu konnte es als das sehen, was es war: ein toter Le-Matoran, dessen Maske von einem Sturz zerbrochen war. In seiner Hand umklammerte er ein Steintäfelchen, auf dem stand: „Toa Tuyet.“ * * * Eine flüchtige Untersuchung durch Lhikan und Nidhiki offenbarte, dass die Kabeln, in denen der Le-Matoran gearbeitet hatte, durchgeschnitten worden waren. Wenn die Nachricht von einem Mord die Bevölkerung von Metru Nui beunruhigte, so trieb die Botschaft von einem zweiten die Matoran in eine Panik. Vahki arbeiteten pausenlos, um die Bewohner bei der Arbeit zu halten, anstatt in ihren Häusern versteckt zu bleiben. Lhikan ließ Nidhiki zurück, um nach irgendwelchen verbliebenen Hinweisen zu suchen, und reiste nach Ga-Metru. Tuyet war nicht am Großen Tempel oder in Nokamas Schule und war den ganzen Tag lang nicht gesehen worden. Die Lichtsteine in ihrem Wohnquartier waren zwar verdunkelt worden, aber ein wenig Finsternis hatte Lhikan noch nie aufgehalten. Er stieß die Türe auf und beschwor eine Flamme herauf, um die Wohnung zu beleuchten. Das plötzliche Licht ließ Tuyet aufschrecken. Sie war an der hinteren Wand gestanden und hatte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster geschaut. Als sie Lhikan sah, entspannte sie sich, wenn auch nicht sehr. „Ich hätte dich erwarten sollen“, sagte sie. Lhikan nickte. „Es hat noch einen Toten gegeben. Tuyet, ich weiß, dass du Nidhiki nicht leiden kannst, also habe ich ihn zurückgelassen. Du und ich sind jetzt schon seit Jahrtausenden Freunde. Wir sind gemeinsam gereist, haben gemeinsam gekämpft und wären einmal fast gemeinsam gestorben. Wenn du etwas darüber weißt, was hier vor sich geht, musst du es mir sagen.“ Tuyet schaute auf den Boden. Ein langer Moment verstrich, bevor sie sprach. „Wenn ich das mache... bringe ich dich in Gefahr. Das Beste für mich wäre wohl, Metru Nui einfach zu verlassen. Sobald ich gehe, wird das aufhören.“ Lhikan griff nach ihrer Hand und nahm sie. „Vor langer Zeit war ich in einem Toa Turm stationiert gewesen, der von Frostelus angegriffen wurde. Unser Teamführer befahl mir, meinen Posten zu verlassen, sodass es einen Überlebenden geben würde, um andere davor zu warnen, was geschehen war. Ich war jung, ein Toa zu sein war mir neu, also willigte ich ein. Ich überlebte; sie starben. Und ich schwor danach, dass ich niemals mehr vor etwas wegrennen würde, nie wieder. Wir sind Toa, Tuyet – und Toa rennen nicht weg.“ Tuyet schaute in die Tiefen von Lhikans Augen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihrer Maske der Unberührbarkeit war unlesbar. Als sie sprach, tat sie das mit der langsamen, gleichmäßigen Geschwindigkeit eines Stromes, der zum Meer floss. „Hast du je vom Nui Stein gehört? Nein? Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest zumindest die Legende gehört haben“, sagte sie. „Wenn es doch nur eine Legende wäre...“ „Was ist er?“ „Wir kennen alle die Toa Steine – fast jeder Stein kann als einer dienen. Ein Toa nimmt ihn in die Hand und steckt eine winzige Portion seiner Energie hinein. Später kann er benutzt werden, um die Transformation eines Matoran zu einem Toa auszulösen. Aber ein Toa Stein ist passiv – nur ein Empfänger für Toa Energie. Der Nui Stein ist wieder etwas anderes.“ Tuyet beschwor einen Nebel herauf, um ihr Zuhause zu verbergen, sodass neugierige Augen nicht durch die Fenster sehen konnten, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Der Nui Stein ist aktiv, wo ein Toa Stein passiv ist. Er wartet nicht darauf, dass man ihm seine Energie gibt – er nimmt sie sich. Sobald er aktiviert wurde, wird er winzige Mengen Energie von jedem Toa innerhalb eines 3000-Kio-Radius absorbieren, so langsam und sicher, dass es nicht bemerkt werden wird, bis es zu spät ist. Dann kann jene Energie von einem Lebewesen absorbiert werden – kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ein Wesen mit der Macht von Dutzenden, vielleicht Hunderten von Toa, oder noch mehr?“ „Und so ein Ding existiert?“, fragte Lhikan, der bereits die potenzielle Gefahr in so einem Objekt sah. Tuyet nickte. „Ja, aber seine Hersteller erkannten die Risiken. Sie haben nur einen angefertigt und schworen, diesen zu zerstören. Aber bevor sie es tun konnten, wurde er gestohlen – niemand weiß von wem. Er wurde jahrtausendelang von Hand zu Hand weitergereicht, da niemand je erkannte, was er war oder tun konnte... nur, dass er mächtig war, und somit wertvoll. Schließlicht, irgendwann in der jüngeren Vergangenheit, landete er auf meiner Heimatinsel... oder so sagt man.“ „Was hat das mit den zwei toten Matoran und den Täfelchen mit deinem Namen zu tun?“, fragte Lhikan. „Kurz nachdem ich meine Heimat verlassen habe, um dir und den anderen zu helfen, hier gegen den Kanohi Drachen zu kämpfen, fiel ein Team Dunkler Jäger in mein Heimatland ein. Sie suchten nach dem Nui Stein. Als sie ihn nicht finden konnten, nahmen sie an, ich hätte ihn zur sicheren Verwahrung mitgenommen.“ „Und hast du?“ „Nein!“, antwortete Tuyet. „Wenn ich das verfluchte Ding je in meiner Hand gehabt hätte, hätte ich es zu Pulver zermalmt.“ „Aber die Dunklen Jäger denken, du hättest ihn.“ „Sie haben mir eine Nachricht geschickt“, sagte Tuyet. „Sie bedrohten Turaga und Matoran meiner Heimatinsel. Sie gaben mir sieben Tage, um den Stein ihren Agenten zu übergeben, und versprachen, mir beim Zählen der Tage zu helfen. Diese Toten... diese kranken, bösen – das ist ihr Countdown, Lhikan!“ * * * Toa Nidhiki wich einem steinharten Schlag des Vernichter genannten Dunklen Jägers aus. Er war nicht schnell genug, dem Folgehieb auszuweichen, der ihn sechs Meter weit durch die Luft fliegen ließ, damit er dann in einen Haufen Equipment krachte. Nidhiki war glücklich gewesen, Lhikans Neuigkeiten zu hören, dass Dunkle Jäger Metru Nui infiltriert hatten. Es war auf gewisse Weise beruhigend, zu wissen, dass nicht irgendein Matoran durchgedreht war und begonnen hatte, seine Artgenossen zu meucheln, selbst wenn die tatsächliche Erklärung etwas langweilig war. Dennoch, sie gab ihm etwas zum verprügeln. Vernichter war ein großer Junge, vermutlich annähernd eine Tonne mechanischer Muskeln. Schlimmer noch, er hatte diese Angewohnheit, sich zu Sand zu verwandeln und durch Risse im Boden zu verschwinden, oder telekinetisch Maschinerie zu schleudern. Es fing an zu nerven. Lhikan hatte angeboten, sich die anderen beiden DJs vorzunehmen, und jetzt sah es so aus, als hätte der Toa des Feuers die leichte Aufgabe. Wäre das etwas Neues?, dachte Nidhiki, als er sich wieder auf die Füße zog. „Ich mag dich“, sagte der Toa, während er einen Minizyklon auf seinen Feind schleuderte. „Du redest nicht. So viele von euch Dunkle Jäger Typen reden einem das Ohr ab, wenn sie kämpfen. Muss so sein, weil ihr die ganze restliche Zeit über nur sprechen dürft, wenn man euch anspricht, richtig?“ Vernichter grunzte und benutzte seine mentalen Kräfte, um zu versuchen, eine Wand auf Nidhiki herunterkrachen zu lassen. Der Toa der Luft wich flink aus, packte einen Stahlträger und schleuderte ihn auf seinen Gegner. Vernichter fing ihn mitten in der Luft auf und brach ihn entzwei. „Was auch immer die dir zu essen geben, ich nehme einen Kasten“, murmelte Nidhiki. Der Dunkle Jäger setzte seinen Angriff fort. Nidhiki wich aus und schlug zurück wo er konnte, wobei er die ganze Zeit über in einem Muster rannte. „Das war eine süße Idee, die ihr da hattet, dieser Countdown aus toten Matoran. Oder hat sich das jemand anders ausgedacht? Schwere Grübelei ist nun wirklich nicht deine Spezialität.“ Nidhiki erwartete, Zorn in Vernichters Zügen zu sehen, oder vielleicht etwas, das bei einem Dunklen Jäger als Lächeln durchging. Er erwartete nicht, was er bekam: ein Ausdruck unverhohlener Verwirrung, der mindestens zwei Sekunden andauerte, bevor er der Rage wich. Was sollte das denn?, dachte der Toa. Vernichter schleuderte ein paar weitere Stücke Altmetall – nichts, dem Nidhiki nicht leicht ausweichen gekonnt hätte, aber er täuschte vor, erwischt zu werden. Als Vernichter näher kam, um ihn zu erledigen, schleuderte Nidhiki ihm einen Zyklon entgegen. Der Dunkle Jäger wich aus, indem er sich zu Sand verwandelte und zu einem Riss im Bürgersteig fiel, aber Nidhiki war ihm einen Schritt voraus. Er hatte einen zweiten Zyklon zu einem Protodermis Becken in der Nähe geschickt und eine Wasserhose geschaffen, die er benutzte, um Vernichter zu übergießen und seinen Sand zu Schlamm zu verwandeln. Der Dunkle Jäger machte einen wackeren Versuch, im Kampf zu bleiben, aber Nidhiki hatte den Vorteil und hatte nicht vor, ihn loszulassen. Ein paar gut platzierte Schläge und es war vorüber. Dann tauchte Lhikan auf. Er hatte einen Dunklen Jäger namens Gladiator in Angriff genommen, und einen anderen, der irgendeine Art Chamäleonkraft hatte. Der Toa sagte, sein Gegner wäre als einäugiger gelber Rahi erschienen, aber Lhikan hatte keine Ahnung, wen er nachzuahmen versuchte. „Das waren alle“, sagte der Toa des Feuers. „Es ist vorbei.“ „Bist du sicher?“ „Gladiator und ich hatten... ein Gespräch“, erwiderte Lhikan. „Ich bin sicher.“ „Gehst du zu Tuyet, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt rauskommen kann?“ Lhikan warf Nidhiki einen Blick zu. Es war etwas seltsames im Klang von Nidhikis Stimme, als wäre der Toa der Luft besorgt. „Ja“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich muss diese Dunklen Jäger irgendwo festsetzen, bis wir entscheiden, was mit ihnen zu tun ist, und mich für Dume um ein paar Aufgaben mit Priorität kümmern. Dann werde rüber ich nach Ga-Metru gehen.“ „Dann werde ich dich vielleicht dort treffen“, sagte Nidhiki beim Weggehen. „Ja... vielleicht.“ * * * Lhikan brauchte länger als erwartet, um seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Die Nacht war bereits eingebrochen, als er es nach Ga-Metru geschafft hatte. Nidhiki war vor ihm da und stand mit Toa Tuyet inmitten einer Menge aus Matoran. Eine Ga-Matoran lag auf dem Boden, regungslos. Aus der Pfütze um den Körper herum schloss Lhikan, dass sie aus einem Kanal gefischt worden war. In ihrer Hand war das jetzt vertraute Steintäfelchen, das Tuyets Namen trug. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte. „Es war grauenvoll“, sagte Tuyet. „Ich habe einen Schrei und ein Platschen gehört... ich bin hinausgerannt... aber sie war bereits tot. Ertränkt, mit dieser... dieser schrecklichen Mahnung in ihrer Hand.“ „Genau wie die anderen“, sagte Nidhiki, dessen Blick einen langen Moment lang Lhikans Augen traf. „Sag ihm, wann das passiert ist, Tuyet.“ „Erst vor ein paar Minuten“, sagte die Toa des Wassers. „Aber das ist—“, begann Lhikan. Nidhiki fiel ihm ins Wort. „Entsetzlich, das ist es. Aber keine Sorge, Tuyet, Lhikan und ich werden diejenigen fangen, die das getan haben. Darauf kannst du zählen.“ * * * Es war eine Stunde später. Die totale Finsternis war sowohl über Metru Nui als auch über die Geister seiner Einwohner hereingebrochen. Und niemand lief in einem tieferen Schatten als es Lhikan diese Nacht tat. Er fand Tuyet in ihrer Wohnung. Sie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Habt ihr sie gefunden? Habt ihr sie aufgehalten?“ Lhikan nickte. „Ja. Du hast... keinen Grund zur Sorge mehr. Nidhiki und ich haben Tuyet lächelte. „Das ist wunderbar! Dann ist der Countdown vorüber... Ich kann wieder leben. Ich muss nicht mehr in dieser abgedunkelten Kammer sitzen – wir können Abenteuer teilen, so wie früher.“ Lhikan lief an ihr vorbei. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, schlug er ein Loch in die hintere Wand und griff hinein, worauf seine Hand mit einem leuchtenden roten Stein hervorkam. „Werden wir auch den hier teilen? Dies ist der Nui Stein, nicht war? Der, von dem du sagtest, du hättest ihn nicht?“ „Wie hast du—?“ „Der Stein ist voller Energie. Energie gibt Hitze ab“, sagte Lhikan. „Sobald ich wusste, dass ich nach ihm suchen musste, war es leicht. Hitze ist mein Geschäft.“ Tuyet erhob sich. Man musste ihr lassen, sie schien nicht nervös oder sprachlos. Sie war kälter als die meisten Eis Toa, die Lhikan gekannt hatte, das musste er ihr zugestehen. „Was meinst du mit ‚ich wusste, dass ich nach ihm suchen musste’? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie der hierher gekommen ist!“ „Wie sich herausstellt, wusstest du eine Menge Dinge nicht“, sagte Lhikan. „Zum Beispiel haben Nidhiki und ich diese drei Dunklen Jäger gefangen, die hinter dir her waren – aber wir haben sie heute morgen gefangen. Also hätten sie heute Nacht keine Ga-Matoran töten und dieses Täfelchen auf ihr zurücklassen können.“ „Nidhiki sagte mir, dass Vernichter verwirrt ausgesehen hatte, als er den Countdown erwähnte – also haben wir uns zu fragen begonnen, ob das so war, weil er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was los war. Er und die anderen waren hinter dir her, das stimmt, aber sie waren nicht diejenigen, die Matoran töteten.“ Lhikan beschwor einen Ring aus Feuer herauf, der die Toa des Wassers umgab. „Du warst es, Tuyet.“ „Das ist lächerlich“, fauchte Tuyet, die ein Gewitter herabkommen ließ, um die Flammen zu löschen. „Bist du verrückt geworden, dass du mir so etwas unterstellst?“ „Die Dunklen Jäger hatten Recht. Der Nui Stein landete wirklich auf deiner Heimatinsel und du hast ihn mitgenommen, als du hierher kamst. Sie wollten ihn und du wusstest, dass sie nicht aufhören würden, bis jemand sie aufhielt. Also hast du diesen Countdown gestartet und dann Nidhiki und mich auf ihre Spur angesetzt. Als du nichts von uns gehört hast, nahmst du an, dass sie noch frei waren, also musstest du den Countdown weiterlaufen lassen.“ Der Wasserstrahl, der Lhikan traf, kam aus dem Nichts und ließ ihn durch den Raum fliegen. Der Aufprall brachte ihn dazu, den Stein fallen zu lassen, aber er landete in einer Wasserblase, die sachte zurück zu Tuyet schwebte. „Ich dachte, Nidhiki würde ein Problem sein, aber nicht du“, sagte sie harsch. „Du bist so vertrauensselig, so überzeugt von der Reinheit der Toa. Ich glaube, dass Nidhiki nicht einmal sich selbst traut. Behalte ihn besser im Auge, Lhikan, aus ihm wird nichts Gutes werden.“ „Du meinst wie du?“, sagte der Toa des Feuers. Tuyet lachte. „Ich? Mit den Energien in diesem Stein werde ich der mächtigste Toa werden, der je gelebt hat. Denk mal drüber nach – keine Attacken von Rahi Monstern mehr, keine Dunklen Jäger mehr, und vielleicht werde ich sogar die Bruderschaft der Makuta einfach nur so zum Spaß erledigen. Was die Liga der Sechs Königreiche versucht hat, als sie aktiv war, werde ich tun – allem, was lebt, Recht und Ordnung auferlegen.“ „Dein Recht und deine Ordnung“, sagte Lhikan. „Recht, das auf den Leichen toter Matoran gebaut ist, Ordnung, die auf Lügen gebaut ist – davon kann nichts Gutes kommen.“ „Das ist dein Problem, Lhikan“, feixte Tuyet. „Du folgst immer den Regeln. Machst dir immer Sorgen um andere. Hast du je gedacht, dass wir mehr Gutes tun könnten, wenn wir aufhören würden, uns so viele Sorgen darüber zu machen, wer dabei verletzt werden könnte?“ „An dem Tag, an dem wir aufhören, uns darüber Sorgen zu machen, werden wir Teil des Problems“, sagte Lhikan. „Nein, keine Probleme mehr“, antwortete Tuyet, deren Blick zu dem Stein in ihrer Hand wanderte. „Ich stehe kurz davor, die ultimative Lösung zu werden.“ Ihre Hand schloss sich um den Stein. Er begann zu knistern, ein Nimbus aus purpurroter Energie umgab sie. Lhikan feuerte einen Feuerblitz, aber sie lenkte ihn ab, ohne ihn auch nur anzuschauen. Ihre Kraft wuchs bereits mit jedem Moment, der verstrich, exponentiell an. In einer Frage von Sekunden würde sie in der Lage sein, ihn auszupusten wie eine winzige Flamme in einem Windsturm. „Tu das nicht!“, rief er. „Erinnere dich daran, wofür wir stehen! Erinnere dich, wer du bist!“ „Mich kümmert nicht, wer ich bin!“, rief Tuyet. „Mich kümmert, wer ich werden werde!“ Der nächste Sekundenbruchteil war verschwommen. Es gab ein Geräusch wie ein Berg, der entzweigeteilt wurde, und dann flog die Türe durch den Raum und krachte in Tuyet hinein. Nidhiki stand im offenen Türrahmen, ein Tornado wirbelte um ihn herum. „Hallo, Schatz, ich bin Zuhause“, sagte der Toa der Luft. Lhikan sprang vom Boden auf und warf sich auf Tuyet, um zu versuchen, den Stein aus ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Sie warf ihm beiseite und traf Nidhiki dann mit einer Flutwelle, die ihn aus der Kammer zwang. Im nächsten Augenblick explodierte ihre Macht und brachte die gesamte Wohnung zum Einsturz. Vor den erschrockenen Augen des Toa des Feuers begann Tuyet, auf einer Säule aus Wasser aufzusteigen. Sie kletterte höher und höher, bis es schien, als würde sie in der Lage sein, die Sterne selbst zu berühren. Und sie lachte, ein donnerndes, schreckliches Geräusch, das Lhikans Hoffnungen und Glauben zerschmetterte, als wären sie zerbrechliche Dinge aus Kristall. „Ich wusste immer, dass sie auf uns herabsah, aber das ist albern“, sagte Nidhiki. „Hast du vor, ihren Plänen einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen zu lassen?“ Lhikan antwortete nicht. Stattdessen fokussierte er seine Energie darauf, jegliche Hitze aus der Wassersäule zu entziehen, auf der Tuyet stand. Der Effekt war augenblicklich – Wasser wurde Eis. Bevor die Toa des Wassers reagieren konnte, hatte Nidhiki einen Stab aus solider metallischer Protodermis aufgehoben und ihn geschwungen, wodurch er die Eissäule zu Stücken zerschlug. Benommen und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, ließ Tuyet den Stein fallen. Da sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm hatte, verschwanden ihre neuen Kräfte abrupt, und der plötzliche Schock eines solchen Verlusts betäubte sie. Sie fiel. Der Stein fiel. Lhikan beobachtete sie beide und fragte sich, welchen – wenn überhaupt – er fangen sollte. Er wählte die Toa. Nidhiki war zufrieden mit dieser Wahl. Er stellte sich selbst unter den Nui Stein, bereit, ihn aus der Luft zu greifen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Lhikan Tuyet fing. Der Nui Stein kam näher, näher... und dann schlug ein Feuerstrahl ihn aus der Luft. „Nein!“, rief Nidhiki, der ihn zu fangen versuchte. Aber seine Oberfläche war geschmolzen heiß und er konnte ihn nicht länger als eine Sekunde berühren. Der Stein schlug auf dem Boden auf und zersplitterte zu einer Million Teile, deren rotes Leuchten aufflammte und auf ewig verblasste. „Du—!“, tobte Nidhiki. „Du dämlicher, durchgeknallter – was ist nur los mit dir?“ Lhikan hatte Tuyet mit feurigen Ketten eingeschlossen. Obwohl sie sie nicht berührten, konnte sie sich berühren, ohne verbrannt zu werden, und sie brannten so weiß vor Hitze, dass jegliche Feuchtigkeit bei Kontakt augenblicklich verdampfte. Mit der Zerstörung des Steins war das rote Leuchten um sie herum ebenfalls verblasst. „Tut mir leid, Nidhiki. Mein Fehler“, sagte Lhikan. „Ich scheine in letzter Zeit viele von denen gemacht zu haben.“ * * * Tuyet würde im Kolosseum eingesperrt werden, während Dume und Lhikan versuchten, sich auf eine passende Bestrafung zu einigen. Obwohl sie bewacht wurde, verschwand sie während der Nacht, um nie wieder gesehen zu werden. Berichte, dass eine große Kreatur plötzlich in ihre Zelle aufgetaucht war und sich dann mit ihr wegteleportiert hatte, wurden bestenfalls als Täuschung abgetan. Lhikan würde nie herausfinden, was mit Tuyet geschehen war, obwohl das Rätsel ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgte. Aber die Gefangenen der Grube begrüßten in jener Nacht eine neue Gefährtin, eine Toa, die das unverzeihliche Verbrechen begangen hatte, diejenigen zu ermorden, die zu beschützen sie geschworen hatte. Tuyet war unter den Gefangenen, die umkamen, als der Große Kataklysmus die Grube zerschmetterte. Es gibt ein paar Flüchtlinge, die behaupten, sie hätte an Hydraxons Seite gekämpft, um zu versuchen, die Insassen an der Flucht zu hindern, während andere darauf beharrten, dass sie versuchte, selbst auszubrechen, und einfach nur Pech hatte. Wie mit so vielen Dingen im Leben, wird die ganze Wahrheit nie bekannt sein... und diejenigen, die sich noch an sie erinnern, sind eingeladen, zu glauben, was auch immer sie in der Nacht friedlicher schlafen lässt. Charaktere *Lhikan *Nidhiki *Tuyet *Verwüster *Gladiator *Dume *Kongu *Vahki Nuurakh *Hydraxon *Triglax *Botar